


Nico and Harry first meeting

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Harry and Nico moments [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>once is chance, twice is coincidence, three times<br/>you know the fates are up to something. </p><p>Nico meets a cute emerald eyes man in the underworld when he goes to find Bob for his father.</p><p>Harry, the master of death is down in the underworld talking to his friend Bob when he meets the cute son of Hades Nico diangelo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico and Harry first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one just because there are no Nico / Harry pairings. I will admit that this is pre slash. But hope you all enjoy it.

It was a few weeks after the Titan war. And Nico, the sun of Hades, was currently sitting in his father's thrown room in the underworld waiting for Thanatos to get there.

Nico was just about to asked his father if he could the excuse. When the thrown room doors open, and Thanatos stept in the room.

"Thanatos" his father started, "what took you so long?" he asked.

Thanatos side and said one word , "Master." Nico watcht in puzzlement as his father and lord Thanatos conversed silently.

Then his father turned to him and said; "Nico." Nico turned to his father. "Yes father?" he asked.

Hades glanced at his son and then glanced at Thanatos.  
Who nodded and smiled. to Nico that was a bit creepy. And inwardly shuttered.

"Go find Bob."

'Bob?' Nico thought, 'why does father want me to go see the Titan?' Nico nods and uses the nearest shadows.

What Nico did not see was the two smirks his father and Lord Thanatos had on their faces.

"Do you think this will work?" Hades asked. Thanatos sighed and said; "chaos I hope so."

Once Nico finally tracked down Bob he was surprised that there was someone with the Titan.

"So Bob, are Hades and Persephone treating you well?" the Titan nodded. "Oh. Yes friend Harry, Lord Hades and Lady Persephone are treating me wonderful."

Nico cringed, he knew for a fact that his father and step-mother were not treating the Titan well.

"And what about Hades son? Nico if I'm not mistaken." the stranger named Harry asked.

"Nico, he is very nice. He comes and visits me lots." Bob said. "He is... NICO!" Bob trailed off and hollered as he saw the Sun of Hades standing slightly but a bit far behind his friend. The stranger, Harry turned and watch as I approached.

'Aww, so this is Nico Di Angelo.' Harry thought.

Once Nico stepped close enough the stranger, Harry reached out his hand. and Nico shook it.

"Hello. I'm Harry. And you are?" Harry gave a brilliant smile.

Nico blush slightly before saying. "H-hi, I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades."

Harry gave another smile as Nico let go of his hand. Nico made his way over to speak to Bob. Harry took this time to examine, (cough, ogle cough,) the son of Hades.

The son of Hades stood at average Height for a boy his age. pale skin set off his dark black hair, that frames a stunning pair of dark brown eyes. Harry's eyes traveled a bit lower, to check out what the boy was wearing. a pair of black jeans, a black shirt and a brown aviators jacket. with a silver skull-shaped ring on his finger. and A three-foot-long black sword, he assumes is made out of Stygian iron, hanging from the son of Hades hip.

Nico wasn't stupid, he knew that the being, because really this Godly hunk in front of him must be a god or immortal of Some kind, was staring at him, and he could feel the eyes upon his person.

As he conversed with the Titan janitor he sneakily, ( he thought anyways) checkt out the hot piece of meat in front of him.

Harry had dark black hair, much like Nico's. He was a little bit taller than Nico,But where Nico lacked in height he made up for in muscle. Pale ivory skin, and eyes of emeralds. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a emerald green shirt and a black silvery cloak. All in all Nico thought this Harry guy looked gorgeous. Much better looking than Percy.

After a few minutes of talking to Bob, Nico gather up the courage to ask; "Hmm.. So, Harry, what are you doing down here? In the underworld." he clarified.

Harry smiled and said; " I'm letting my friend Than have the day off. So I'm collecting the departed souls and bringing them to Charon's ferry."

Nico blinked, 'Than? Does he mean...?' He thought. "Than... You don't mean... Thanatos, do you?"

Harry smiled again, 'damn, he sure does have a charming smile.' Nico thought.

"Yup." Harry said popping the P at the end. After a few minutes A tablet popped up in front of Harry,

Harry grabbed it and gave it a once over before sighing and saying; "Well back to business. talk to you later Bob." and then turning to Nico he held out his hand to shake and said, " It was a pleasure meeting you, Nico." and then Harry did something that made the 14-year-old blush, he kissed the back of Nico's hand.

After releasing the hand, Harry took a couple steps back, winking at the blushing boy, Harry disappeared with a 'pop' leaving a very flustered son of Hades.

**Author's Note:**

> I challenge all who read this, to write a Harry/Nico pairing.


End file.
